


I've Got You

by BatmanWhoLaughss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s02e13 The Protector of Concord Dawn, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Episode: s02e13 The Protector of Concord Dawn, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kanan and hera take a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss
Summary: “The kids are out with Zeb. Chopper’s helping them. I told Sato you needed a break, and he gets it. It’s just you and me.”You can relax, his voice says.-----Hera's frustrated by her slow recovery after their run-in with the Protectors. Kanan decides that Hera needs to relax, and a bubble bath just might do the trick.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> There are a whole bunch of shower sex fics for kanera but there are no fics about them taking a bath together. so for scientific purposes, I wrote one. 
> 
> I realized that I write about Hera taking care of Kanan a LOT, but i don’t write nearly as much about Kanan taking care of Hera, so here’s Kanan being the supportive husband that he is😊
> 
> Also, for the purposes of this fic, let’s all just assume that the Ghost’s shower has a bathtub as well

Hera Syndulla is having a  _ really _ bad day. 

The medical droids released her from the medbay a few days ago, with orders to take it easy. She’s grounded for the foreseeable future, and even though the worst of her injuries are mostly healed, she’s still in a lot of pain with limited mobility. 

Not to mention the nightmares. 

She’s no stranger to injury, with the life she’s led. Between her childhood on the battlefield and flying for the Rebellion as an adult, this isn’t the first time she’s gotten banged up. She’s been in some bad fights before, but nothing this bad. This is the closest she’s come to actually dying, and she still can’t shake the icy tendrils of fear that grip her when she remembers the blaster fire hitting the hull of her A-Wing. 

Hera’s making her way towards the fresher when she stumbles, cursing loudly as her whole body seems to throb with pain.  _ Blast it.  _ The medics had given her pain meds, but she stubbornly refuses to take them. She hates the way they make her feel. But she’s  _ achy _ , she’s frustrated and scared and in pain and she wants to fly again and she needs‒

“Hera?”

Kanan’s standing in front of her somehow, and sweet stars in the galaxy it’s like she summoned him with her mind. Maybe she did; he always did say he was good at reading her emotions. She’s instantly relieved, but the part of her that’s still hopelessly frustrated just wants to be alone and miserable in peace.

His hands come up to rest lightly on her arms, and he’s looking at her with so much concern that she feels instantly warmer. “You okay?”

Hera swallows down the lump that inexplicably forms in her throat at the question. “I’m… ugh.” She lets out a frustrated sigh that’s almost a sob. “Everything  _ hurts _ .” She hates how small her voice sounds, but the pain and aggravation is sapping her of all her energy. 

Kanan’s face falls, and his hands run up and down her sides. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “It’ll get better soon.” 

“I  _ know _ it will,” Hera says, and that frustrated edge is creeping back into her voice. “I’m just‒”

“Hey.” He presses his lips against her forehead. “I know. I get it.” 

It’s uncanny sometimes, the way just being near him and hearing his voice can calm her down, and just the simple statement makes her relax slightly. But then his face gets serious for a moment, and he grabs her hand. “C’mon,” he murmurs.

He leads her into the fresher, closing the door behind them and locking it for good measure. Then he’s back in front of her again, and one hand reaches for the water switch while the other starts pulling at her flight suit. 

“Kanan, what‒ I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Hera,” he says, and his voice is surprisingly serious. That tone makes any witty comments go right out of her head, and suddenly she has no idea what he’s planning. “Just… just let me do this, okay?” He sounds almost sad. 

She frowns, reaching up to touch his face, as he reaches for the switch again. He sets it to fill the tub rather than start the shower, making sure the temperature is just right before he meets her eyes again. The prospect of a hot bath is enticing, but she can’t help but watch the pained expression on his face as he works. 

As he slowly gets the buttons of her flight suit open, he sighs. “You spend so much time taking care of me,” he starts. “Of everyone. Let me return the favor for a change.”

“Kanan‒” There’s a different kind of lump in her throat now, as a surge of affection swells deep in the pit of her stomach. But the practical part of her is already thinking about wasted water, the kids and Sato, and everything else they should be doing.

Kanan shakes his head as he slides her shirt off her shoulders. “The kids are out with Zeb. Chopper’s helping them. I told Sato you needed a break, and he gets it. It’s just you and me.”  _ You can relax _ , his voice says. 

His touch is feather-light as he works, taking care not to aggravate the still-healing bruises and cuts. Before long, her clothes are piled in the corner, and he hits the switch as he begins to shed his own. He pours some of that stuff they picked up on Onderon into the water, giving it a soothing aroma and making bubbles coalesce at the surface. She’s still not sure exactly what his plan is, but she doesn’t really care, not when just being near him like this is already making her feel better than she’s felt in days. 

Hera sinks into the hot water with a groan. He got the temperature just right, bless him, and as she feels the heat begin to seep into her aching body he slides in behind her. 

They almost never do this. Normally when they find time together, it’s a fast, frantic shower before one of the kids stumbles into the fresher without realizing they’ve walked in on something, or it’s reserved for the privacy of their bed. Hera has no idea what he said to the kids to give them this time, but she’s grateful for it all the same.

After a moment, she leans back against him, her head falling back onto his shoulder as his legs bracket hers. His lips find one lek as his hands start running up and down her arms again, splashing them with soothing hot water in the process.

Hera lets out a laugh. “You just wanted to get me naked, didn’t you.” But it comes out as a blissed-out sigh, because she’s already feeling the pain get better.

Kanan chuckles. “Always,” he murmurs. Then, his voice gets lower. “But you need to take it easy.” 

There seems to be warmth spreading from everywhere he puts his hands, as he trails his fingertips all across her body. For a moment she thinks it’s just the water, but then‒ “What are you doing?”

“Just relax. I’m no Force healer, but I… learned a trick or two. Trust me,” Kanan says. She does, of course. She always has, and even though he’s never used his abilities on her before now, she trusts this man so utterly and completely that she just burrows further into his warmth as his hands work their magic.

She doesn’t know how long they sit there, but the pain is ebbing even more now and the hot water mixes with Kanan’s fingers to massage it away. He’s pressing kisses against her lekku as he works, and she can’t help but let out little sighs and moans of pleasure. She’s practically made of noodles at this point, all her earlier frustration slipping away.

After a while, Kanan wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. “Better?”

“ _ So _ much,” she sighs.

But she feels him tense, slightly. “Hera. I know it’s not just the pain.” 

Now she freezes, opening her eyes and fighting back a rush of emotions she doesn’t want to face. 

He notices, though, and leans down so that his head is resting on top of hers. He’s wrapped so tightly around her at this point that it’s almost like he’s a shield. “Hey, hey. I’ve got you. Talk to me,” he mumbles.

“It’s just…” She cuts herself off with a sigh. There’s something about his murmured plea that makes her ache, and she finds herself opening up before she even realizes it. She doesn’t know how he manages it, sometimes. “I’ve been in tough scrapes before, but this one was… scary.” 

Kanan nods. “You had me worried for a minute there,” he says, and even though he’s trying to keep his voice light, she can hear the tremor there. 

One hand reaches out to twine with his. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’m just glad you and Sabine made it back in one piece.”

Hera sighs again. “It was the first time I realized just how dangerous flying really is. One wrong hit, and…”

“Hey,” Kanan says, in that low, soothing voice. It washes over her like a balm. “Don’t think like that. You can’t let this knock you out of the sky for good.” 

“I know, but‒” 

“You’re the best,” he says. “But even the best get knocked down, sometimes. It’s okay to be scared, but you can’t let the fear control you.” 

She hums, reaching around to grab the back of his neck and pull his head down to hers. “I hate when you’re right.” 

That makes him laugh. “I know you do.”

His lips meet hers in a long, lingering kiss. It’s still a mystery to her, how she got so utterly, unbelievably lucky with him, and as their mouths move in a slow dance she can’t help but thread her fingers into his hair and pull him closer. 

The pain she’s in is the furthest thing from her mind, not when Kanan’s tongue tangles with hers and she’s suddenly very aware of  _ all _ of him pressed up against her back. He’s half-hard already, and when she shifts to press her back more firmly against his front he moans into her mouth.

“I love you,” Hera says, when they both take a moment to breathe.

“I love you.” There’s so much reverence there that it makes her blush. But then he laughs. “And I swear this wasn’t my plan. Cross my heart.” 

“I’m sure it wasn’t, love,” Hera says, chuckling as she guides his hand up to cup one breast. But then again, he always follows her lead, doesn’t he? Maybe he means it. It stops making a difference when his fingertips swirl around her nipple, light and soft in just that way he knows she likes. And it makes her  _ mewl _ as her head falls back against his shoulder, because she’s so relaxed that even the slightest touch makes her whole body tingle. 

Kanan’s fingers keep tweaking her breast as his other hand comes up to stroke her lek, and when his lips find her pulse point she lets out a shaky sigh. He’s always  _ so _ good to her, and for everything he said about how she’s the one who takes care of him, she really would be utterly lost without him around. 

He spends a few minutes like this, massaging her breasts and lekku and scraping his teeth along her skin before she starts getting impatient. “Love, please,” she whispers, rocking back against his cock‒ now rock-hard against her ass. 

He laughs again, but it comes out slightly breathy. It’s another few moments before he drags his hand down her body towards where she desperately needs him. His fingers lightly stroke her core at the same time his other hand finds her breast again, and she knows he can feel how wet she is even through the water. She keeps up a low grind of her ass against his cock as he swirls his thumb around her clit. When first one, then two of his fingers work their way inside her, she can’t help but buck her hips slightly, the earlier pain forgotten. As her moans start getting louder and louder, she leans up to claim his lips again. 

The pleasure is building to a crescendo now, as his fingers curl inside her and his thumb flicks her clit. She’s letting out low, needy moans of his name over and over, and any thought of Rau or the Protectors or the Rebellion retreats to the far corner of her mind. 

“I’ve got you, love,” Kanan whispers, low in her ear. “Let go.”

It’s like his voice flips a switch, and Hera comes apart with the next swipe of his thumb. She can’t help but let out another moan, the pleasure so sweet that it overwhelms her senses entirely. He lets her ride it out, as she turns her head to press light kisses against his neck. He’s still so impossibly warm, and her whole body is completely relaxed. But then she feels him rocking against her back, and when she reaches back to grab hold of his cock it’s only a few moments before she feels him shatter too. 

The water’s gone lukewarm by now, but neither of them move for a few minutes. Kanan trails kisses down her lekku again, and his arms are still tightly wound around her. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he says, and she can hear the concern in his voice.

Hera shakes her head. “I’m fine, love.”

“Feel any better?” Now she can hear his smirk, and she lightly whacks him on the arm.

“Don’t push it. C’mon. Water’s getting cold.”

He grumbles a bit, but he goes willingly, disentangling himself from around her and standing up. Hera can’t help but admire the view as he grabs a towel for the both of them, and he smiles when he catches her staring. “See somethin’ you like?” 

She rolls her eyes, grabbing the towel from him and lightly kissing his lips. “Your ego does  _ not _ need a response to that.” But she grabs his hand in hers again, and the soft smile on his face makes her grin, too. “Thank you,” she says, with a serious edge to her voice. “I really needed this.” 

Kanan’s smile gets bigger. “I’m glad it helped,” he says, leading her by the hand out of the fresher. “But now we’re both gonna nap for a while.” 

“Are we now?” Hera’s laughing, but she lets him pull her towards his bunk all the same. She’s not about to say no; the thought of spending a few more hours curled up against his warm body is too good to pass up.

When he drags her by the hand into his cabin, she’s practically giddy, and even though she’s still slightly achy, all the pain and frustration from earlier is the furthest thing from her mind.


End file.
